Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse
by Final Fantasy of a Dreamer
Summary: Naruto is attacked by root and flees fearing the consequences while unconsiously unlocking the rin'negan. He meets Itachi stealing his eyes and place in Akatsuki. Life from Akatsuki Naruto/Konan younger /Yugito/Fem Kyuu M for future
1. Leaving and Ame

Disclaimer-Naruto DOES NOT belong to me

Disclaimer-Naruto DOES NOT belong to me. If it was mine then well WWII Naruto style.

A/N: So like yea-2nd story, the idea came from some fan-fics online and a friend's idea so hope you like.

—Legend—

"Oh, what is this?" Normal talking

'This is my package.' Normal thought

"**God delivered it, —" Demon talking**

'**I signed for it.' Demon thought** (A/N: Heh, classic Stewie. P.S-Family guy ain't mine)

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jutsu or Flashback

xXxXx-Scene Break/Change

OoOoO-Same time, different place

-- Some Time Later --

Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse chapter 1

Leaving; Amegakure holds a New Life

Currently, Danzo was very pissed for lack of a better term. The Sandiame Hokage had yet again denied him the Kyuubi jinnchuriki so it could become Konoha's weapon! This was so infuriating for him as he had been trying ever since that demon gaki was born to make him a WMD yet nothing! That was when he made the decision that would create the worst thing for Konohagakure no Sato; he pressed a hidden button under his desk for his Root ANBU and in mere seconds, one appeared. He spoke the order most of Konoha had wanted ever since the demon incarnate was born…assassinate Uzumaki Naruto.

OoOoO

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy no older then 8 with blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each was happily walking away from the ninja academy, ignorant of the glares he received and the harsh words whispered. The reason as of why he was happy was because of two things; Jiji had bought him a new pair of clothes, which consisted of black pants, a blue tank top, and black jacket, which held a blue crescent moon on the back. The other reason was that he had just finished his first day at the academy making him a step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage. Little did he know of his mysterious follower and soon-to-be assassin?

The figure leapt silently from rooftop to rooftop looking for a discreet way to kill his target which he found or rather his target found by going down an alley that he presumed to be a shortcut to where 'it' lived. Pulling out his ninja-to, he leapt and landed at the alley entrance before sprinting away hoping for a quick kill.

Naruto unfortunately, thanks to basically being a street-rat and scapegoat, turned around to see an ANBU with the letters 'NE' on the mask charging him with a sword. Horror came across his face before he blacked to some unknown force in his mind…

-- 27 Minutes Later --

The Hokage-wannabe finally regained his mind from the force to see what happened to the ANBU. What he saw made him want to puke and gag. There was no ANBU body or fleeing figure, no, there was only a disembodied head with a shattered blade sticking through a partly cracked mask and out the back of what was the mouth; still masked with blood forming a pool around it while on the walls was the same red substance. Acting quickly as his 8-year-old body could knowing the consequences of killing a fellow shinobi which was execution, he ran from the alley and towards the gates to the outside world but not before heading home to grab his pack, some food and to clean himself of the vitality of the deceased.

When Naruto arrived home and got his pack well packed, he headed to the bathroom to wash off the red substance when he saw what became of his eyes. They were no longer that favorite blue of his. They had changed into an almost completely grey eye with three bright purple wheels while the 2nd ring held a slight blue tint; the 3rd ring to his pupil was the most reminiscent of the former color. As he stared into his reflection eye to eye, he suddenly remembered the fight.

Flashback no Jutsu!

Naruto's possessed hand shot out and grabbed the blade while a cloak of red chakra started to envelope him. It wasn't to much to attract attention of more then his opponent but it had an air of malice, hate, anger, and all that other bad mojo to it. The poor soul knew this chakra for it was the demon lords' so he tried screaming for help.

Very bad idea to do…

Naruto or rather the demon controlling him ripped the blade off the handle sending a few shards away into the dark. Quick as a knife with the youkai enhancing the body, the blade plunged right through the mask cracking it and sending it out the back of the mouth slicing through the tongue splitting it in half effectively cutting of the imminent shout. Demon-Naruto wasn't done yet though as his arm let go of the broken blade, hand healing from it cutting flesh, and grabbing the throat. With his other arm placed on the right shoulder of the Root member, he gave a vicious pull ripping the head off the body and severing the spine of the victim. The head was cast aside with a light lob and for the next 8 minutes; Demon-Naruto destroyed the carcass splattering the walls with liquid of the fallen. Then he blacked out for 17 minutes, Naruto's body regaining its energy quickly.

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!

Needless to say, remembering the fight led to Naruto passing out on the floor in the bathroom due to the gore, guts, and vast amount of blood.

-- 12:43 AM --

Groggily, Naruto rose from the tiled floor rubbing his head. That flashback was quite unwelcome in his book. As he checked the clock, his eyes widened at what he saw.

'12:43! Kuso! That guy's probably been found and his buddies are hightailing the search for me.' Naruto thought grimly. That's when he heard the sound of what seemed to be a person landing on the roof of the building next to his. Naruto rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the pack before thinking of a way to see them without being seen.

Information flooded his head at an ability that his new eyes could do; Rin'negan was what this newly given info said the eye was called while the ability worked like this jutsu called 'Tomegane' only the world was black with white outlines while people would be a sky-blue.

Using as Iruka-sensei said 'chakra' which he found hard to manipulate; the Tomegane Vision came into effect showing a 6-man cell being given their final orders. Gulping, Naruto prepared his run aiming at the window cutting chakra to his eyes.

'1…2…3!' He prepared mentally before sprinting and jumping through window. The shards cut parts of his skin but it was nothing to what he felt in the past. As he landed rather harshly getting a crack from both legs making him wince in pain, he heard the commander shout, "He's escaping! Pursue him and bring him back for interrogation!"

With an adrenaline rush like no other, the blonde boy ran towards the gates that weren't far. They gave chase and were gaining on him but he managed to get out and a little bit on the road before the squad landed in front of him.

"Uzumaki, you are charged for killing a fellow leaf-nin and are accused of helping in the Uchiha clan massacre. Come quietly and when the time comes, your execution will be swift and painless." The leader said with no emotion as if a drone.

'Uchiha massacre!? I didn't help nor know of that. First thing's first though; how do I get out of here?' Were his panicked and rushed thoughts? Again, like before, knowledge of 3 jutsus came to his head along with the seals needed.

'Hope this works!' Naruto started the handseals for the first jutsu that was shown. "Katon: Flame Trap!"He shouted slamming his hands on the ground while fire rushed through the earth then erupted in a cage over the squad. Panting from the manipulation and chakra needed, he began the second jutsu as the flame trap started diminishing for the user's hands need to stay on the ground. "Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!"Naruto inhaled deeply before exhaling a lot of combustional gas that got to the last bit fire igniting it like a sea of flames. Naruto never felt worse for he had only enough for the last jutsu and a minor one at that. He was glad that only survived while the flaming sea ate the other four. Beginning the final handseal set, he opened one hand and a ball of electricity formed about the size of a soccer ball. "Raikyu!" Naruto said thrusting the ball at the Katon survivors. Surprised by the devastation of the last jutsu, the ANBU were hit and knocked out twitching every so often. Naruto let his shoulders slump and tried to regain an even breathing again when he heard a rustling to his left.

Itachi Uchiha had just witnessed what the demon container did to those ANBU and was impressed. He would be a challenge in the future. Turning to leave, Itachi made a rustling from the bush he occupied. As he gazed back to the boy, he found a set of eyes he saw from Pein…

Flashback no Jutsu!

Itachi had just arrived outside of Amegakure to meet this Pein person who had an offer. A man with reddish hair many piercings and a weird set of eyes came along in a few moments of his patient waiting.

"Ahh, so you decided to hear the offer Itachi. Good because my leader has seen your skills and wants you, a fellow Sharingan user, to become his apprentice. All that is required is that you kill the rest of the traitorous clan except for your little brother. We have plans for him, now do you accept?" Pein asked all business.

Power could be felt rolling off this man but more exactly, his eyes. They seemed to be a Doujutsu but hearing none of this kind of eye, decided against attacking the man but nodded yes. Itachi dearly wanted away from his torturous life at home.

"Good, the night when you return, you shall kill them all and meet at the cave in the distance for that is the hidden base. You may go." They both parted ways, one feeling a little anxious and the other feeling calm.

"Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!"

'He will be a great threat in the future with those eyes of his so he must be eliminated.' Was the decision?

Jumping out of the bush, Itachi landed in front of the blond. "I am grateful for you dispatching my pursuers, Naruto-san, but you are a threat to me. Tsukuyomi!" He activated his Sharingan's Mangekyo ability to easily dispatch the child or so he thought.

xXxXx- Tsukuyomi Realm

The blonde 8-year-old found himself now in a black and white realm with a red sky tied to a cross. To say he was freaked would be an understatement. Then, the Uchiha member appeared out of nowhere with his ninja-to in hand.

"Welcome to my world Naruto. In here I control everything ranging from time to mass itself. For the next 72 hours you will be stabbed, sliced, cut and you shall relive this over and over again." Itachi said in his calm demeanor as he slowly moved to stab the blonde.

Then, both Naruto and Itachi felt a pull in their heads, as the stab got closer.

"AHHH!" Was the raven-heads scream as he and the gaki somehow switched places; he himself receiving the stab. As he looked up from his position, he saw in those grey eyes, on each and every ring, one 3 comma'd spinning wheel and directly opposite a spinning shuriken pinwheel; the regular Sharingan and the Mangekyo.

"Now shall we continue?" It was more of a statement as hundreds more Narutos appeared with weapons in hand. This was going to hurt for Itachi.

xXxXx- Real World

The Rin'negan feeling the ability of a Mangekyo Sharingan happening to its user used a special counter that stole the Sharingan completely from Itachi making his eyes shed bloody tears. As a second passed, Itachi collapsed backwards clutching his eyes and screaming while he foamed at the mouth slightly. Naruto on the other hand was reliving Itachi's entire life from the missions and training to that meeting with Pein.

"Thank you for the eyes Itachi." Naruto spat for the nuke-ANBU had betrayed him like the villagers but he did one good thing that was give him a place to go to. Walking off, Naruto went into the forest a good distance from Konoha taking in many details thanks to the Sharingan abilities he gained, before he collapsed from exhaustion. As he slept, he was pulled into his mind by that force from before.

xXxXx- Mindscape

In his, what he assumed dreams, Naruto came into a dank, dimly lit, smelly sewer with water that reached his ankles and pipes cracking the walls and running their course. Doing a 360 spin, he spotted 4 tunnels leading to who knows where but in the end, he followed his gut instinct. For what seemed like hours the boy, he wandered but eventually came to a giant room with a huge cage that was held solely by a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, the paper had the kanji for seal on it.

"**So my jailor finally arrived. 'Bout time you did, kit." **A large booming voice said from the cage as the light crept into the cage to reveal an enormous Kitsune with 9 swaying tails behind it and slit crimsons eyes identical to the fur in color.

Horror and realization, that was what passed through Naruto for he realized why he was hated and despised in the village. They thought he was the demon lord itself. But what horrified him was that he didn't know if the fox could kill him.

Seeing that there was no response, the Kyuubi took action. **"Don't worry, kit. I can't hurt you even if I tried for I would technically be hurting myself, as you are my host. Anyways, I've only brought you here to explain a few things. The first matter is that since you finally left that forsaken village, the Oi-nin will be hunting you so I will be changing your body so it is unrecognizable. The next is that should you ever return to that place, that you don't use your real name for that would raise a problem. The third is that you will have access to my youkai if you need it since I am changing your body giving us a mental link for advice. The fourth is that until you know the purpose of this 'offer', you use my demonic chakra when alone and far away from that cave. Do you understand all this and accept the changes?"** Kyuubi asked after its explanation.

The boy could only nod dumbly for that was a lot to take in but he caught it. The Bijuu nodded its head to signal it was pleased and knocked Naruto back to dreaming.

'**Time to get to work.' **It thought with a slight chuckle at what it would make its jailor look like.

Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse chapter 1

Leaving; Amegakure holds a New Life

Finished

A/N: There we go. R&R cus I got to sleep now

—Jutsu List—

Raikyu- Lightning Ball

Kasumi Enbu- Misty Flaming Sea

Flame Trap- Fire Cage

Tsukuyomi- Moon Reader

JA NE


	2. Akatsuki and Training

Disclaimer-Naruto DOES NOT belong to me. If it was mine then well WWII Naruto style.

A/N: There's a few links at the bottom for Naruto's appearance over so that's it basically.

—Legend—

"Oh, what is this?" Normal talking

'This is my package.' Normal thought

"**God delivered it, —" Demon talking**

'**I signed for it.' Demon thought** (A/N: Heh, classic Stewie. P.S-Family guy ain't mine)

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jutsu or Flashback

xXxXx-Scene Break/Change

OoOoO-Same time, different place

-- Some Time Later --

Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse chapter 2

Travel, Konan, the Akatsuki, and Training

The next day as Naruto woke, he found himself a bit different. Well, not found but felt different. Deciding to see what that 'Demon lord' did to him, he listened calmly to the sounds of nature. He could hear birds chirping, the wind whistling, and the sound of rushing…

'Water!' Naruto thought knowing that he could see his reflection in the water. With a hop up from his downed position, the boy landed on his feet only to hear a crack before falling to his knees wincing in the pain caused.

'**You baka! I hadn't finished healing those!' **The tenant mentally yelled at its container. This was when he remembered yesterday but more specifically, the jump from his window.

'Heh, heh, I kind a forgot about the fall…' Was the nervous reply as Naruto scratched the back of his head momentarily ignoring the pain.

The fox only sighed as the blonde carefully got up and began walking towards where he assumed was a river. Moments later, he came upon a river like he thought in this forest maze. With a smile, Naruto approached it only to gain a look of shock at his new self.

There in the water was his image but it wasn't the same. His once sunny blonde hair was gone and replaced by teal shoulder-length hair that was flat. He also noticed that the hair roots were snow-white thanks to his enhanced vision for he usually ignored little things. His height was now that of a 13-year-old and his skin was a little less tan. It was better then he thought for he expected to become a monster or demon like his furry friend.

'**I resent that.' **Was the comeback to the mental images of a demon or monster Naruto?

The jinnchuriki just snorted before going about the morning rituals of a person's life before setting out again for Ame.

OoOoO

With a sigh, a blue-haired teen sat up from bed. She was a kunoichi for there was shinobi equipment all on the floor but she just had a natural beautiful look about her. Today was the day she betrayed Ame and joined Nagato's little organization. He apparently had wanted her for second in command thanks to her 'unique' abilities and potential. This was going to be quite a day.

xXxXx- On the Road

Naruto was going over the memory of "Weasel's" memories such as the discreet way of getting in Ame, the patrols, and all that bogus stuff when you went to another elemental country. If he kept the pace up, he could make it by at least mid-day. That was when he noticed a blue-haired girl hopping leisurely from tree to tree. He noticed quite a bit of detail about her with his always-active Doujutsu.

She was at least thirteen or fourteen and to Naruto, quite beautiful. She wore regular shinobi gear but she had curves in all the right places along with still developing 'assets' but he knew in the future, she'd be one heck of a vixen. Her hair was shoulder-length like his but seemed to highlight that angelic face and ocean-blue eyes of hers. That's when his ogling was cut short at the sound of air being cut…

'(Sigh) I wish that this trip could just be over with…' Our blue-haired nuke-nin then felt a presence watching so reacting on instinct from missions, she let fly a batch of paper shuriken; her unique ability.

"WAHHH!" Came a startled cry of a teenager before a thunk resounded. Gazing in the direction of the cry, she found a boy her age on the ground looking at tree littered with paper shuriken. He checked back to where he saw the girl was and their eyes locked. It was at that time that she saw the eyes. She had to get this boy to Nagato.

With a graceful leap, she landed in front of him.

"I am sorry about that but I just relied on instinct." The girl replied kindly. "It's okay…" He trailed off implying for her name as he got up. "Konan." The kunoichi replied with a small smile. "Pleasure to meet ya, names Naruto. So Konan the direction you're heading is for Ame's shinobi village, any reason what for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to join this organization—" That was all she got out before Naruto cut her off. "Headed by a man named Pein who actually wanted Itachi who now should be in Konoha's Interrogation and Torture Department thanks to me." Konan was shocked. She heard of the Uchiha prodigy but for this kid who had Nagato's same exact eyes with the exception of the two different Sharingan wheels each ring.

'Nagato, you will really like this kid.' She thought with a grin. "So what are you doing Naruto?" He replied without hesitation. "Heading to the base to hopefully join and have this Pein person to train me."

"Great! Now you got some company for the trip." And with that, the pair set off with engaging in idle chitchat while Naruto being Naruto, hit on 'Konan-chan' eliciting quite a few blushes. As they were just about there, the question of age came up for Naruto. "To tell you the truth, I'm really eight." Was his answer making Konan blush in embarrassment? For all that time, she had been blushing like a giddy schoolgirl thanks to an eight-year-old. They were silent the rest of the way.

xXxXx- Base

When the pair of Naruto and Konan arrived, they were quite impressed at its' size and the amount of ex-Ame shinobi he had to guard the true base. "Naruto, so you know, Pein is actually named Nagato but only use that name in private." She received a nod so they headed through a giant set of doors to come face to face with Nagato who looked at Naruto like he had seen a ghost.

He snapped out of that state fast though while the guards closed the door. "Welcome Konan but I must ask who this is?"

"I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Nagato." Again Nagato was shocked at the fact he knew his real name but he chalked it up to Konan. "Well then, both of you follow me and here." He tossed them both a ring, Naruto's being engraved with the kanji for Shu or scarlet. As he placed it on his right ring finger, Nagato continued. "Those rings show proof that you are a member of Akatsuki; this organization. Naruto, seeing as you most likely killed Itachi since you have the Sharingan wheels in your Rin'negan, has taken his place. Once I have shown you around and given you your partner, come with me for we have matters to discuss." He received a nod and so he led them around the base to their rooms and other areas before coming to a stop at a giant den room of sorts with five people in it.

The first was a redhead who seemed to be working on a giant puppet of sorts.

The second guy was apparently a human-shark hybrid who was fiddling with his giant zanbatou.

The third he recognized though for he was ex-Konoha Nin Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. 'Pale skin, snake eyes; yep he is definitely a Hebi-teme.' Naruto thought at the reading man.

The fourth appeared to be a stitched up bounty hunter who was counting a pile of money.

The fifth…was a plant guy with half a black face and half a white face and a Venus flytrap surrounding the head who was inspecting a few plants.

That's when he noticed something he forgot about the leader. They all wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"These five are also apart of Akatsuki. The redhead is Akasuna no Sasori, an ex-Sunagakure Nin and master puppeteer. The shark-man is Kisame Hoshigaki, a former member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen and ex-Kirigakure Nin. The pale guy is Orochimaru of the Sannin and ex-Konohagakure Nin. The stitched up guy is Kakuzu, a former bounty hunter and ex-Takigakure Nin. The plant-man is our recon artist Zetsu, who does not have a partner because of that purpose, and ex-Kusagakure Nin. Since you got rid of Itachi, Kisame will be your partner while I expect each of you to train the boy along with Konan and myself." Not wanting to get on their leaders' bad side, they all nod yes while Naruto and 'Pein' went to meet this Uchiha guy. Needless to say, when Naruto met Madara, he had been scared. After the Uchiha had explained whom he was through a Sharingan flashback showing that Naruto was a descendant of the Rokudou, Madara promised to train Naruto like the others. Nagato then dismissed the boy who was told to wake up at 5:00 Am tomorrow for training to rest; since the trip could've been tiring and he had taken in a lot of information.

OoOoO-Konohagakure

Currently, the traitor Uchiha was being tortured to best extent of Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi before his execution next month. What they didn't know was the fact that since Itachi had been defeated by someone else and had his Sharingan stolen, Sasuke swore to beat that person no matter what for if he beats that person; he has beaten Itachi.

xXxXx-Akatsuki base the Next Day

Naruto rose from his bed slowly as his internal alarm clock had yet to adjust to waking at 5 in the morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking around for clothing that Nagato had mentioned. Naruto found them on the desk; his custom Akatsuki clothes meant for training.

The top of it was long-sleeved shirt with the high collar to cut off view of the lower part of the face while there were black streams of cloth attached around the collar. The pants were slightly baggy with a decent sized kunai or shuriken pouch sewn onto each pant leg; one pouch for each leg. Like the top, it had streams albeit a little wider at the waist leading down to mid calf but instead of the usual black background with red clouds adorning it, the clouds had a blue crescent moon going through the clouds. Getting up and out of bed, he did the morning rituals before getting an undershirt to keep under the top part of the outfit. As he donned the top he noticed there were 2 sealing spaces the sleeves and two extra pouches near the zipper. He zipped it up to halfway showing his torso and lower face before putting on his pants and heading to Nagato's training ground.

xXxXx- Training Grounds

As expected, both Nagato and Madara were there waiting for him.

"First thing we're gonna do is train you in controlling and manipulating chakra in the harshest and cruelest ways possible until you can do a jutsu without exhausting most of your reserves." Madara spoke as he began preparing the exercises while Nagato tossed Naruto ankle and wrist weights. "While your practicing control, you shall wear those chakra weights to improve your speed and strength along with your stamina. I suggest you start out at 50 pounds per weight."

Naruto nodded and put them on before letting the weights siphon enough chakra to get the recommended weight. When the weights reached 50 pounds, he cut the chakra flow and felt the strain on his body; enough for movement but not enough for his best sprint. "Now Naruto," Madara instructed, "You will go down this line of chakra control exercises and read the signs to get the gist of what to do for each exercise. Once you have gotten perfection and complete mastery over one, you shall move onto the next one. If you need a soldier pill to replenish your chakra, say so. We will stop at midnight. Now begin!" For the next 19 hours practiced the exercises and out of the 25 Madara had set up, by midnight 7 were perfectly mastered with only a few pills being used. "That is enough for today, if you wish to continue through the night, you may and you will tell us the results next time we meet." Madara and Nagato turned around and headed to the exit but not before the Uchiha threw the bag of soldier pills to Naruto. Then, by the next time they met, Naruto had mastered 11 out of the 25 and he had made his weights weigh 75 pounds each. This continued for 3 more days nonstop until each chakra control exercise was mastered and Naruto's weights were at 150 pounds. When Madara had seen the progress, he gave the day off to the exhausted boy who gladly showered and slept the rest of the day. When they met again, Nagato and Madara explained what their Doujutsu did and on what stage before having Naruto practice each ability till they could be done with the least amount of chakra. This part of training went on for a good week and thanks to the Kyuubi, the Mangekyo abilities didn't blind him. At mastering the abilities of the Sharingan and increasing the weights, Naruto went on to practicing the Rin'negan, which also took a good week. The final thing he had to do now before having a week off is to show his elemental affinity. To the surprise of both Nagato and Madara, he gained an affinity for Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fuuton, Doton, Hyouton, Sunaton, Mokuton, and Dokuton. Naruto chalked the elemental alignment to Kyuubi while the two Akatsuki members chalked it up to being the true Rokudou. They dismissed him and he slept happily for that whole week in which a new member joined.

-- Week Later --

When Naruto reported to the training grounds, only Madara was there.

"Nagato is telling the members what they will be training you in and when so shall we begin our jutsu training?" It was more of a statement then question and for the next four months with the help of Kage-Bunshin, Naruto learned quite a lot of Ninjutsu. Madara then instructed Naruto to train with Kisame after the newest member, Hidan, helped him craft his three swords.

As Naruto walked into the den, he found the newcomer. He was a man with a three-bladed scythe, silver slicked-back hair, the mouth of a cursing sailor, and was a praying fanatic for Jashin. As he walked up to Hidan, Naruto noticed the bloody ritual circle and enough materials for three swords.

"Hidan, are you ready to help me make those swords?" The Rokudou-in-training asked the Jashin worshiper. "Just sit down and start praying "Oh Jashin-sama, please grant me your over worldly swords to help sit your need for blood." Till I strike my scythe into the ritual circle, dumbass." Naruto nodded as he sat in front of the circle and started praying. Hidan started chanting before his hair started turning darker and his skin became black with silver stripes.

-- 30 Minutes Later --

The scythe was struck down into the blood circle as it started to glow and Hidan's body turned normal again. The materials that had been gathered for the ritual started to hover around the glowing circle before there was a flash of light.

There, stuck in the ground were the swords as promised. The first one Naruto noticed was on the right. It had a pure white blade that had a diamond studded into blades' base. The guard was silver and took form of a star and on the point of each of the five legs, dangled a cross. The hilt was wrapped in a dark blue cloth. Around it seemed to be an aura that clearly showed it was elegant but deadly while the sheath was black with a dark blue streak. A voice seemed to whisper it held the power of resurrection.

The second sword that caught his eye was on the right. The blade was a black like the night sky for it didn't even reflect light. The guard is nickel colored and of a fire that encased the blades' base. The hilt was wrapped in blood red cloth. This sword held an aura of agility and immense strength while the sheath was white with a blood red streak. Again, the voice whispered that it help the ability to fell many opponents in one swing.

The final one in the middle was what Naruto inspected last. The blade was a dull silver color but the edge held a spiked pattern that screamed "endless abyss". Its guard was special for it had Kami and the Shinigami pulling on a human figure wrapping around the bottom of the blade. The Kami was white in color, the human figure silver, and the Shinigami black. The hilt was wrapped in white while the faded black sheath a white streak. The aura had showed that it held godlike quickness and strength that sent a vision of an afterlife in nowhere. For a final time, the voice whispered that the sword held a force of it's own, as if it was sentient.

Standing up, Naruto stretched before walking over to the white katana. "I shall name this one Tenryuu (1)(Ten-re-you)," He picked it up and sheathed it before heading to the black katana. "This one shall be named Narukuhotsuba (2)(Na-rak-u-hot-su-ba)," Naruto sheathed that blade before taking the two katanas he held in his hands and sticking them on his back with chakra making an X pattern. Walking to the final sword, he picked it up. " And you shall be named Shinigami-Dakishimeru (3)." Naruto then took the final katana and stuck it under the other two on his back. "Thank you Hidan, Jashin-sama, but I must be going." Naruto headed to the regular training grounds leaving a grinning Hidan in the den.

'Jashin-sama, you have just received a strong follower.' The man thought.

xXxXx- Regular Training Grounds

When he arrived, he was greeted by the shark-man. "Heya gaki, for starters, I want you to do 1000 horizontal, vertical, and diagonal cuts along with 1000 stabs with each sword. Now get to work." Naruto didn't complain for he was gracious for all this training as it was bettering himself and his skills. For five days, Naruto did just those practice swings and stabs before he started learning the katas and mastering them. In 3 months, Naruto learned all of Kisame's katas and had them down pat. During the training, Naruto and Kisame got to know each other better and gained a sort of brother-to-brother pact and Kisame learned of fuzz butt promising to keep it secret. For his graduation on Kenjutsu, he had to tie or beat the ex-Seven Shinobi Swordsmen member. All in all, the fight left the terrain of the training field quite demolished as he and Kisame tied. Since Kisame couldn't teach the gaki anymore till he himself learned new moves, the living fish told the Rin'negan user to learn under the Hebi-teme. Of course this was after a week off.

-- Week Later --

Naruto sighed as he did more of the physical conditioning exercises Orochimaru told him to do. He knew this was for body-taxing jutsus but his mind just couldn't think of such a jutsu. "Stop Naruto-kun. That is enough so we shall now begin with some Fuinjutsu and then we shall move onto summoning." The Hebi said as he tossed a few scrolls to the boy who instantly used Kage-Bunshin and started reading and practicing till his seals were perfection, which wasn't for 4 months. When they moved on to summoning, Orochimaru taught him the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. He found the technique quite handy for you could use a one time comrade to fight against his or her own friends which might make them a bit reluctant to attack the summon especially if it is someone powerful. This technique even with Kage-Bunshins, took 2 months to master and has a final gift, Orochimaru told Naruto about infusing an attack such as Chidori or Raikiri to make a current in the sword. Little to say, that one idea lead to learning a lot of Kenjutsus that in their own right, were very powerful.

After Orochimaru, he learned Kugutsu and Dokuton under Sasori for a year and a half to further refine his chakra control and get in better touch with the element. When he heard about Orochimaru's planned bail, via listening to him in the air ducts, on Akatsuki, he used his stealth to steal the three scrolls containing the Yondiame, Shodai, and Nidaime Hokage corpses and replacing them with scrolls containing blowup dolls. He finished up his tutelage under Sasori when he made his own Hitokugutsu using the Nidiames' body along with a regular one named Ikazuchi (4).

Next he went to Kakuzu for elemental affinity training in Suiton, Fuuton, Doton, Raiton, and Katon. Over the course of a year and a half, when he wasn't sent out with Kisame to get a jinnchuriki, he had gotten a good balance on the five elements and the mixing of the elements such as Hyouton, Sunaton, and Mokuton elements while even mixing earth and fire like a past jinnchuriki to make Youton. For the last six months of the year, Madara taught him more jutsu for the elements along with Genjutsu if he didn't need Tsukuyomi. Under these three years of training and Bijuu hunting, a girl named Deidara, an explosive expert joined giving Naruto greater explosives and the knowledge to make them while constantly flirting with him. Zetsu gave great recon and stealth training too so now he just had to study under Konan in Taijutsu and Ijutsu for a year.

Ahh Konan… Naruto had taken quite a liking to her over the years especially with the body she had developed. A crush you could say but in this one year he would make sure Konan was his.

"Naruto? Can you follow me? It is time I give you your Rin'negan summon and it will take an hour to put the proper runes in the right place on your face and chest." Nagato asked. This man was whom Naruto had taken to calling 'Tou-san' because they treated each other like blood relatives and he was one of the only people to know about the furry problem. Nagato had promised not to tell anyone or to put Naruto in the Bijuu Extraction process. His 'son' nodded before they started the hour-long process to which runes decorated Naruto's chest, arms, and just under his eyes so he could be able to summon many creatures like the Fuuma clan body Nagato had.

Once that was finished, they gave each other a friendly goodbye before heading to rest. The next day found Naruto sparring with Konan in hand-to-hand combat and as Hidan put it, "Having his ass handed to him." For Naruto was just a street brawler for most of his childhood. For the first six months, he practiced and practiced his Taijutsu skills and styles for his final exam, which was like Kisame's only just with hand-to-hand combat.

And time flew landing on the exam day…

"So Naruto are you ready otherwise well, it won't be pretty." Konan asked her opponent. "Ready as I'll ever be Konan-chan." Naruto said before going into the Kage-Yubai (5) stance while Konan went into her own. As if a silent begin was uttered, they charged. Naruto spread a massive amount of chakra into his legs and feet to activate stage one just as Konan was about to hit him to become faster then imagined and to avoid the hit. He reappeared behind her trying to deliver an axe kick but she dodged albeit barely. Konan then launched a heel-kick aiming for the side of Naruto's head only for him to grab it and toss her away a few feet. As she was getting back on her feet, Naruto began spreading a massive amount of chakra to both his arms and legs. "Sen Kage Suto!" Naruto announced before becoming a blur leaving afterimages. When he got close enough, he launched a punch, but because of moving so fast, the afterimage was the actual attacker thus confusing Konan on what to guard. As the attacks went on Konan was being backed into a corner by the blows and when the thousandth strike was landed, she had no escape. When Naruto reappeared, he was very dizzy as a side effect of the move but he proceeded over to Konan who was still recovering. When he got there, he placed his hands on the wall with her head in-between. Naruto moved up close to Konan's face while she blushed at the proximity. "I pass." He whispered before closing the distance between them or more exactly their lips. Konan's eyes widened at what was happening but in a matter of seconds she relaxed into it and wrapped her around his neck while she played with his hair. It was gentle not passionate but it conveyed many emotions such as love and need. When they broke apart panting for air, Naruto asked that one simple question and she replied with another kiss saying that she thought he'd never ask. After that day, Konan went through some changes in her wardrobe for she now wore a high-collared long-sleeved shirt that was slight snug and showed her abdomen and curves while her pants were like Naruto's earning a nosebleed when he first saw it. As time went on in their relationship, Naruto told her about Kyuubi and like the others, Konan promised not to tell. By the end of the year, Naruto's training was complete and his weights were at 1000 pounds earning him the Rokudou necklace and Ame hitai. Currently, he was waiting with his 'oniisan' for his 'Tou-san' to give them their orders.

"Your next target is the Sanbi and it is located in Kiri near Nami no Kuni by the reports Zetsu has made. You are to go out there and capture it. If people try and stop you, use force. Good luck and I shall see you when you return." Their leader spoke and with the info given, Naruto and Kisame set out.

Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse chapter 2

Travel, Konan, the Akatsuki, and Training

Finished

A/N: Chapter 2 is finally done. Oh Yeah! Heh, R&R and here's the links. They're on Deviantart.

Naruto's outfit- vinrylgrave./art/AKatsuki-Team-7-Naruto-58916727

Madara and Rokudou- wiwis./art/Madara-Rikudou-69959368

(1)-Tenryuu or Heavenly Dragon

(2)-Narukuhotsuba or Hell's Fire Spirit

(3)-Shinigami-Dakishimeru or Death God's Embrace which refers to your soul being eaten by the shinigami and having it stay in the death god's stomach

(4)-Ikazuchi (Thunder) is a quick but strong puppet that has attacks giving off a boom similar to thunder hence the name. It has four arms that are loaded with weaponry while the fists were outfitted with a mini chakra system to mimic Tsunade's super strength and the system is laced with Raiton. To refill the mini system, you just pump chakra into it.It's chest is a little bigger then regular puppets but it is that way for it can expel poison gas from the chest or trap a person in it for no way to escape the poison. The head lightning like horns all the way around with was outfitted to act as a Raiton attack. The eyes glow yellow due to another mini chakra system that can act as a grenade of special poison that paralyzes and it has backup eyes if one is used. The mouth is a launcher for a grapple claw that will grab the enemy, pull him in, and then to be impaled in the throat. That attack is meant for body gathering for Hitokugutsu. The legs are also outfitted with a chakra system that is like Samehada that will drain the opponents' chakra and disperse it through the puppets body. It has lightning laced into it for slight paralyzing effect similar to the Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) while if regular chakra is pushed through it, besides gaining super strength, spikes will shoot out of the desired body part.

(5)-The Kage-Yubai stance has the users right arm extended halfway form his or her while the left arm is fully extended. The hands are flat with the fingers folded halfway into a fist. The hands are facing the sky or in other words looking like you have just executed a palm strike. The users right leg is behind him/her while the left is extended forward. It has three stages and four styles that are named Durga Sugenya (White Tiger), Ryu Kaigaden (Black Dragon), Cyrte'beji Xia Lushima (Stone Demon), and Xuenchu Denka Shaiden (Dragon of Heaven).

—Jutsu List—

Sen Kage Suto-Thousand Shadow Strikes

Chidori-One Thousand Birds

Raikiri-Lightning Blade/Edge

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei-Summoning: Impure World Resurrection

The Chidori/Raikiri modifications-Nagashi (Current), Eisou (Sword; basically a blade made entirely of lightning), and Senbon (Like Haku's ice Senbon only made entirely of lightning)

Kugutsu-Puppetry Technique

Hitokugutsu-Human Puppetry Technique

Kage-Bunshin-Shadow Clone

—Element List and Elements combined—

Fuuton-Wind

Suiton-Water

Doton-Earth

Raiton-Lightning

Katon-Fire

Sunaton-Sand-Wind and Earth

Hyouton-Ice-Water and Wind

Mokuton-Water and Earth

Dokuton-Poison

Youton-Lava-Fire and Earth

Ja Ne!


	3. Sanbi and Chunnin Exams pt1

Disclaimer-Naruto DOES NOT belong to me. If it was mine then well WWII Naruto style.

A/N: Yeah, this chapter is where I think the real plot shines through but that's just my opinion. Also when the fake names are used, they are used when there are other people around besides Deidara, Konan, and Kisame

—Legend—

"Oh, what is this?" Normal talking

'This is my package.' Normal thought

"**God delivered it, —" Demon talking**

'**I signed for it.' Demon thought** (A/N: Heh, classic Stewie. P.S-Family guy ain't mine)

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jutsu or Flashback

xXxXx-Scene Break/Change

OoOoO-Same time, different place

-- Some Time Later --

Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse chapter 3

Sanbi and Chunnin Exams

Kakashi Hatake, Jounin-sensei of team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hisan Kyohaku (1) was currently battling for his life against A-ranked nuke-Nin, Momochi Zabuza. The reason as of why is because his client Tazuna had lied about the mission due to his country's poor status. As the sound of metal meeting metal rang over the mist-ridden bridge, two figures entered the fray each wearing a kasa and outfit with red clouds.

"Kisame? Didn't your old SSS friend Zabuza use the Kirigakure jutsu in combination with silent killing." Naruto asked. If Zabuza was here, they could recruit him for the resistance against Madara they had been discussing. "Yeah. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kisame replied getting a nod from Naruto who held up 3 fingers. One by one, they went down before both Akatsuki members flared their chakra dispelling the entire mist. This one action was enough to gain the attention of everyone making them cease their fighting.

As the duo started walking down the bridge, Zabuza got a good look at the one person carrying the taped up zanbatou. "Kisame!" He yelled out to the approaching figures making Kakashi worry. How could he take out another SSS member when he was already having trouble with one?

"Hello, no-brows." Was the shark-mans' reply to Zabuza earning a tick-mark from said Devil and a snicker from his counterpart, "So it this is the famous Devil of the Hidden Mist, eh? Well I think your gonna have to kill your employer for he wants to kill you." Naruto said pointing to the end of the bridge where an army of hired muscle was with Gato at the front of them. When Zabuza saw the act of betrayal, he immediately called his subordinate Haku over.

"Haku, you take the right half while I take the left. Whoever gets done first gets to kill the midget." He ordered only for Kisame's partner to appear in front of them. "How about me and Kisame cut you a deal Zabuza and this deal goes for you too, Konoha Nin. We require your services and we can't have you dying so what we are proposing is that you join us and for end of the deal, Konoha Nin is that Tazuna comes out with his life. If any of you try to kill Zabuza and Haku while me and Kisame are busy, none of you will live to see another day." The last part of the deal had a very high amount of killing intent in it as to make the point clear. "Alright Naruto," At hearing the name Naruto, Kakashi wondered if the boy was that rambunctious blonde, "Kenjutsu only. The first to kill their half then Gato wins; loser has to pay up 5,000 ryo." Naruto gave a nod before both Akatsuki members threw their bamboo hats off revealing their faces and drawing their weapons.

"Heh, like you two can beat my army. ATTACK!" Gato ordered his muscle that charged blindly with their weapons while he went to the back of the bridge.

Meanwhile, teams 7 had just regrouped back together and were asking questions to their sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, who are they?" Hisan asked showing his lack of knowledge from being the dobe. "Kisame Hoshigaki, another SSS member who also defected from his village. He is S-ranked due to his skill with that sword and his abilities and for his murder and rebellion against Kiri. Naruto Uzumaki… he was from Konoha and he was supposed to be your academy classmate. He is S-ranked for he is believed to have helped in the Uchiha massacre—" At hearing that, Sasuke glared at the teal haired teen. "—and in bringing down Itachi and robbing him of his Sharingan." Sasuke emitted a growl at **him**; the person he **had to kill**. "He also killed 7 ANBU at age seven and has two sources of chakra." The silver-haired Jounin answered somewhat solemnly.

'Naruto Uzumaki! I shall avenge my clan!' The 'Last Uchiha' thought as he watched the fight.

Naruto effortlessly cut through the thugs as he used Tenryuu. This was proving to be no fun at all after the training he went through so he decided to end it. Jumping to the front of his part of the army, Naruto pushed chakra into his katana before swiping it in a wide horizontal swing. "Kuroken!" Naruto yelled releasing the chakra making a hard-to-detect violet blade rush at the thugs who were confused, as they saw nothing nor would they ever again as the blade cut straight through them, splitting them in half. With a sigh he turned towards the midget…

Kisame was literally bored. These idiots were no whatsoever and Samehada barely fed on any chakra. The thugs could be terrorizing as puppy chow… 'Or shark chow.' Kisame thought liking his lips. With a quick mental war on what to do with his half of the army, Kisame choose to still their torment. "Raishuu Sha-kusukin!" He muttered holding his zanbatou flat and forward. Then, like bullets, the scales of Samehada shot through its cloth wrapping in many directions piercing the thugs in fatal spots. He grinned at the carnage created while the scales on Samehada re-grew before turning towards the shrimp…

Zabuza whistled at the abilities of Kisame and Naruto. He knew that Kisame was good but he had improved since he last saw him. And that kid… he just went right through them like they were flies and that ability was quite an eye-catcher to swordsmen such as himself. He and Haku definitely were taking that offer.

Team 7 starred in awe at the nuke-Nin. So many enemies at once and all were killed like annoying pests. The mercenaries hadn't even touched them. This made Sasuke halt his plans of backstabbing that **person** at his skill level. He was on a whole other level and in his current Senbon-ridden state; he doubted that any damage could be done to Naruto.

Naruto and Kisame made eye contact at the same time signaling they had tied yet again. Naruto then looked toward the Devil of the Mist and signaled him over. Zabuza got up and strapped Kubikiri Hocho to his back as he walked to Naruto. "Since we tied, Gato's death will be by the three of us." The two swordsmen nodded and they all went to Gato who was rooted to his spot in fear. Moments later, the three men were to Gato who tried using everything he had to save his life. At the same time, they answered "No!" before Zabuza quickly sliced through his stomach; Kisame shaved off his back; and Naruto shoving Narukuhotsuba and Tenryuu through both sides of Gato's neck with his knees positioned on the shoulders. Quick as knife, he pulled out both the katanas each showing no blood while kicking off of the corpse and landing in a crouch with his weapons pointing northeast and northwest. As he stood and sheathed the two blades, he turned towards the still awe-stricken squad who was backed up with the townsfolk, all of them carrying a weapon.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show this one time because I can't let any of you remember. Kinen Omoi-waipu!" Naruto said while shooting a white blast at everyone but his comrades easily erasing their memory for the last 20 minutes while knocking them unconscious. "Well then, we have some business to do in Nami no Kuni still but you will be safe with us until we're done."

"Yeah, so kid? What do you need us for?" Zabuza asked for he and Haku had yet to learn as of why they were saved. "Simple," Kisame started, "we are planning a rebellion against the organization we're in due to the fact that if the goal of our organization is achieved, the world could very well be destroyed beyond repair with no life whatsoever."

"That's impossible!" Haku argued. "There is nothing strong enough existing now to do such a feat."

"You are wrong Haku. I assume you both know of the nine Bijuu?" The fake Oi-Nin and ex-SSS member nodded. "Well, each of the Bijuu were sealed off into a human sacrifice and Akatsuki; our organization is hunting down the Jinnchuriki and sealing the demons into a statue using Genryuukyuu Fuujin that will summon the god of hell." Kisame explained. "Even though me and Kisame work for Akatsuki, we have a few other inside agents named Nagato and Konan who are basically waiting for a good amount of recruits to join. Do you understand now?" Zabuza and Haku both nodded. "Good. Now we shall set out to get the Sanbi." The group then left the scene of the bridge and continued into the forest nearby.

xXxXx-Deeper in the Forest

There were minor earthquakes running through the ground in the forest, shaking trees and scaring wildlife. As the group got closer and closer to the origin of the quakes, the area turned a little swampier.

As the trees finally cleared, they found the scene of a rampaging and out of control three-tailed shrimp and turtle cross Bijuu. "Hmm, Kisame, are you ready for a wild Bijuu capturing?" It was more of a statement but the shark of a man grinned and nodded. "Well, Zabuza, Haku. I suggest you stay back for this guy could do anything." They nodded their response before taking to the trees.

'This should be interesting…' Naruto thought beginning a chain of seals before slapping his hands on the ground. "Mokuton: Oni Fuujikomeru Hayashi no Jutsu!" Naruto announced as a multitude of trees shot out of the ground and wrapped around the wild Bijuu, stilling it somewhat. "Go Kisame!" He shouted as the Samehada user sprinted off and water-walked to Sanbi. Kisame then chakra jumped onto the beast that was struggling to break the wood prison. "I need the harness!" Kisame shouted only for the wood wrapped around the Sanbi to spit out the harness, which looked like a spear, into his hands. Putting chakra on his feet for the inevitable, Kisame plunged the wooden spear into the Bijuu's neck. It stopped it's thrashing momentarily before completely breaking its' prison and going nuts like a bull that saw red. If Kisame didn't put chakra to his feet when he did, he would've been a start in the sky. Grabbing hold of the harness, Kisame bent it to the right before sprinting around the neck till the harness was a full circle. "Stage two complete! Get up here and finish the process!" The shark-man shouted to which Naruto abandoned his position and activated stage one of Kage-Yubai to get to the needed location quickly. When he arrived on the side of his fishy-partner, Naruto clapped his hands before sending both his hands into the harness making the Sanbi halt its' actions.

"All aboard the Sanbi express!" Naruto shouted. As he waited for the others to get on, he contemplated the capture of the wild Bijuu. 'This one was wild but its power was out-of-whack. What if the Sanbi wasn't weakened? Could we have captured it again without any casualties? Ugh, best not to ponder what ifs for they are just that, what ifs.' The Rin'negan user thought as his partner signaled everyone was on.

They rode out of the swamp and to a nearby Akatsuki cave…

-- 3 Days Later --

As the group sat around a fire, Naruto explained the idea of where to leave Zabuza and Haku. "So, here's what we do. First, I create an underground network of tunnels using my Doton manipulation. Afterwards, Kisame uses his Suiton abilities to flood the main water area. That will be used for common needs. As I go through my Akatsuki room, I will bring food, sheets, and other household items for your rooms after I Mokuton it. Any objections? No—Good now lets get started." And get started they did. In the span of two days, it was complete and just needed common human needs. Before Naruto left, he took Haku's Hyouton scrolls to practice on the way to Ame. After the site of the tunnel network was sealed up and practically invisible, the two Akatsuki set out for the three-day voyage back to base.

xXxXx-Base

Currently, Naruto and Kisame had just explained to Nagato the rebellions' status all the while waiting for their next orders.

"You are very lucky Madara trusts you so much, Naruto, otherwise he'd be watching you like everyone else but that was very good news. Anyways, onto more pressing matters. As you know, the Chunnin Exams are coming up in Konoha and Zetsu has said that the Shukaku and Nibi containers will be participating. Your job is to try and capture them but if you can, put them in the rebellion and say they escaped somehow. Be on guard though for that Hebi-teme is acting as Kazekage and probably wants Sasuke Uchiha's body. If you find out that he has placed the curse seal on him, go in and seal it off completely. You will henge yourself into a smaller teen-form and put on a disguise that you find in your room. Your teammates will be Konan and Kisame seeing as you get along well and would have the best teamwork. Your sensei will be Deidara. We have submitted fake info on all of you along with good mission and ability stats to scare off some rookies. Now go and get ready for you leave tomorrow. The others have already been informed and are ready. Good luck team Byakushu-minami (2)." With a quick salute and call of "Hai!" the pair left to get ready for the exams.

-- Next Day --

The newly formed Ame team had met up and was well on their way to Konohagakure no Sato. Nobody was recognizable in his or her new outfits and henge'd form but the only thing they had to recognize themselves by were there weapons.

Naruto now wore a facemask that completely covered his face. On the back, there were parts that looked like scales going down. On the front, there was a circle with a line through it vertically and horizontally along with it being colored dark blue. Under the circle there was a gold design that went up the sides. It also had five spikes that went back towards the scales (A/N: Think Zero's mask from Code Geass). It still allowed vision but it was mainly to forbid anyone from seeing his face because of the eyes. For a top, he wore a completely black trench coat that had a red under-layer over his completely bandaged torso. The bottom of the coat was ripped in spike-like designs and fanned out away from his body. He wore very baggy black pants that were tied off at the waist by a white cloth (A/N: Ichigo's Bankai outfit). He was now Ichihane Takaitenshi (3).

Konan had her hair tied into a ponytail. Her outfit was similar to her Akatsuki outfit only that the sleeves were longer and covered her hands but it was Dark blue in color. She also wore regular shinobi pants with two kunai pouches. She was now Keisei Tenka (4).

Kisame looked odd in his outfit. He wore a hoodie that covered all but his eyes and went down to a little past his elbows. He also sported gloves that went up to the hoodie's sleeves and covered them. His pants were similar to 'Ichihane's' but were a little shorter. Samehada was now in the form of a giant butcher knife. He was now Ichibousenri Getsuei (5).

Deidara donned a simple Jounin outfit and let her hair down along with going by the name Kyuuzou Seken (6).

Around mid-day, the group had arrived at the gates of Konoha and was sent on their way to explore the place. Along the way, they found a Suna shinobi who wore makeup and a black cat costume with what they assumed to be a wrapped up puppet on his back holding up a boy. Off to the side, his teammate, a blonde-haired girl with four ponytails, a light purple battle kimono, and battle fan on her back was trying to get him to stop while that kunoichi from the bridge just looked worried and didn't do anything.

"(Sigh) I'll be right back." Ichihane said before he vanished from sight. "Ohh, they are gonna get it." Kisame spoke shaking his head as he and Konan went to the hotel.

Being so quick, Naruto quickly used Hiro Bansho: Boka no Jutsu on the metal of his mask turning his arm into metal before rushing over a gut punching the Suna shinobi making him drop the kid who hurried behind the girl from the bridge and lurched forward while his teammate winced.

"Suna shinobi-san, you shall behave yourself while you are here for the duration of your stay or else you shall be escorted back to your village due to your ways. Now to teach you a lesson; Tama-houmen: Kane Kobushi no Jutsu!" Then, the metal Ichihane absorbed shot off his arm and at the shinobi at bullet-like speed before launching the Suna shinobi back a few feet and on his back.

"I am sorry about your teammate but he shouldn't act like that even if he has good skills. It will kill one day. He will be sore for the day but that is all the power I could extract from my jutsu before it did nothing. Oh, and you on the building and you in the tree; come out now." Ichihane said as the 'Last Uchiha" jumped down beside his teammate while a redhead carrying a gourd on his back shunshin'd down in a swirl of sand.

"I am sorry about my brother Kankuro, Ame Nin. I thank you for teaching him that lesson and I will look forward to fighting you in the exams." Was the monotonous answer from the redhead? "Wait a second, why are foreign shinobi here in Konoha?" The pink-haired girl asked. "Simple, we have come to take the Chunnin Exams. Why else would we be here? Cookie shopping." Was Ichihane's sarcastic answer earning a snicker from the Suna girl?

"Temari, grab our brother and lets go." The redhead ordered. "Wait Suna Nins, may I have your names and I, in turn, shall give you mine." Ichihane asked getting a nod from the gourd carrier. " My name is Sabaku no Gaara and she is my sister, Temari. The guy you punched up the street is my brother, Kankuro." If someone looked close enough, you could see a tiny smirk on Gaara's face. "Thank you. I am Ichihane of the Takaitenshi clan." Our mask-wearing hero said while bowing making a tiny blush appear on Temari's face.

"Wait a minute. Don't you wanna know about us?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"(Sigh) Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your power level is extremely low by what my mask has given me info-wise on you. You aren't even worth neither my or their time so buzz off. Bye Gaara-san, Kankuro-baka, Temari-chan." Ichihane said while laughing on the inside at the blush before just vanishing.

'Grr. How dare he disrespect me! An Uchiha and the last of my clan no less! I swear on my pride that if we meet in the exams, I shall beat you.' Sasuke thought as he stalked off with his fan girl in tow.

xXxXx-Hotel Room

When Naruto reappeared in the room, he was instantly glomped by Konan who then proceeded to rip off the mask and kiss him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" She asked him. "Oh, I dunno; for as long as I have." He answered grinning.

"Hey Naruto," Kisame asked, "What happened to the kid holding the gaki?"

"He got punched up the street. And Kisame; those leaf gennin from the bridge are here so lets piss them off if we meet them. I already bruised the 'Last Uchiha's' ego."

"Agreed but our 'sensei' ordered us to get to sleep as soon as you got back 'cus the exams start tomorrow apparently." Naruto and Konan nodded before each going to their own bed and sleeping for the night.

xXxXx-Exam Building

The exam building was far from quiet as a mass horde of Chunnin hopefuls tried getting into room 301 for the first exam. Team Byakushu-minami sighed as they walked past all of the simpletons who couldn't spot the Genjutsu and up the stairs. When they got to the door to the actual room 301, their 'sensei' was there to wish them luck and let them through to the room. An hour passed and a majority of the teams had gotten into the room along with Uchiha's. Currently, they were talking with their other rookies and this kid named Kabuto Yakushi. Using his chakra to enhance his hearing, Naruto listened in on the conversation.

"So, what your saying is that you can give us info on other people if we just give you their traits?" Sasuke asked. "Yep. That's it right on the dot. So you guys got anyone you wanna know about." Kabuto answered.

"Yes. I want info on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, Ichihane Takaitenshi and his teammates." Sasuke all but demanded to the glasses wearing ninja.

"Well that was no fun. You gave me their names. Oh well." Kabuto said as he placed chakra into five of his info cards.

"Ok. First, we have Rock Lee. He's taking the exam for the first time too so he doesn't have any experience in it yet. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen. Jounin sensei is Maito Gai. He lacks skill in Gen and Ninjutsu due to his condition but he excels in Taijutsu. His mission rankings are as such; 24 D-ranks and 13 C-ranks."

"Next we have Sabaku no Gaara. He is also a first timer for the exam. His teammates are Temari and Kankuro. Jounin sensei is Baki. His mission history is 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, and 1 A-rank. An interesting fact about him is that he came back from every mission unscathed."

"Now we have Ichihane Takaitenshi…" Kabuto trailed off as his eyes widened in horror at the name as he scanned his info over and over again.

"Well, out with it four-eyes." Kiba said crossing his arms.

"T-Ta-Takaitenshi "The Death Angel of the Rain" Ichihane. He truly puts his clan name into the bingo books for how strong he is which is unknown since he isn't from Konoha. Ichihane is rumored to have a bloodline that none of his other clan mates possess along with a Tai and Kenjutsu style to match it. His mission history is 49 C-ranks, 24 B-ranks, and 13 A-ranked. It is rumored that he transforms his body into a hard material such as metal and uses it as a weapon. An example is when he used it against Kankuro when he was about to beat the Hokage's grandson which launched him up the street with very little power." This made everyone look on in shock at this character that was with his teammates a little ways from their group. "When he is on a mission though, he aims the Tama-houmen at their heads and completely decapitates them and he just keeps going. He holds three katanas each that are proclaimed to hold powers like no other. They are named Tenryuu, Narukuhotsuba, and Shinigami-Dakishimeru. His teammates are Keisei Tenka and Ichibousenri Getsuei. Jounin sensei is Kyuuzou Seken. He is considered an A-rank threat to a variety of countries and his bounty is equal to an S-rank mission payment. Not many know of him as no-one has lived to speak of him." Kabuto concluded trembling but as the rookie nine looked back at Ichihane, he was gone.

'This is gonna be good.' Ichihane thought. "Boo." All the Gennin jumped backwards frightened at the new voice, which turned out to be Ichihane who was currently laughing like no tomorrow. "O-Oh, Oh my Kami. If you guys are that easily frightened, I don't even know why your sensei's allowed you to compete here. People will die in the second part of this exam and to me it'll be like a bloody playground littered with disembodied heads and the corpses. Let me give you a word of advice: If the second exam doesn't cut the numbers down, I gladly will." He said in between laughing fits while Gaara smiled manically in the crowd of now frightened Gennin.

'Ichihane Takaitenshi, I will enjoy killing you and letting your blood fall.' Gaara thought.

Unbeknownst to most, a Kumo kunoichi was wondering how to get this Ichihane character to be hers.

Suddenly, there were five poofs of smoke and the proctors signaled the start of the first exam.

-- 55 Minutes Later --

Morino Ibiki had just finished explaining the tenth question to all the Chunnin hopefuls and he was currently scanning through the remaining reactions. That was when his gaze landed on the masked form of Ichihane. The boy was just sitting there lazily like he knew the answer. As he scanned the last of the Gennin and saw that no more were giving up. Ibiki announced that they all passed and then explained his part of the exam just before Anko came in and told the teams where to go before making her exit. As he went around picking up the test sheets, he came across Ichihane's, which was blank except for the words "After part 2, let me meet the Hokage. SERIOUS TOPIC INVOLVING A SNAKE!" He had to tell Sarutobi about this when he was done.

xXxXx-Training Ground 44

As Anko was explaining the second part of the exam, she noticed that the masked kid wasn't paying attention so she threw a kunai she had hidden in her sleeve at the side of his throat hoping to make it bleed before shunshining behind him. When Anko reappeared, she felt two cold taps under chin. As she looked down she found a blade positioned at her throat and the kunai held in the gaki's hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better then that Anko when you deal with "The Death Angel of the Rain." Ichihane said as he removed the sword and re-sheathed it while tossing the kunai back to her. "Now continue with the explanation." And Anko did just that having everyone sign the consent forms and getting their scroll and gate number.

"So we got a Chi (Earth) scroll huh. Well, who do you think has the Ten (Heaven) scroll."? Kisame asked. "I don't know but it's gonna be fun finding it." Naruto answered honestly. With the info his 'Tou-san' leaked, people were gonna be hard to find as they'd all want to avoid the "Death Angel."

The speakers flared to life as Anko announced the beginning of the Forest of Death stage…

xXxXx-Forest of Death

Team Byakushu-minami landed on a tree branch as Naruto called for a halt. "Ok, I'm going to use my Tomegane Vision to find a team and then well, we bathe the trees and ground red." Kisame and Konan nodded as they waited for Naruto to find a target.

-- 10 Minutes Later --

He finally found a team that wasn't to far away. Signaling to his team, they leapt off to. When they found the team, they noticed it was an Oto team or a Hebi-teme team. Naruto quickly gave out orders of what to do before getting to work.

Their deaths were quick and painless when Naruto, Kisame, and Konan attacked. Not even their screams came out when their time for the afterlife arrived. Searching the bodies, Kisame found a Ten scroll so they headed for the tower in which was reached after killing nine more teams in three hours.

xXxXx- Tower

After their 'sensei' arrived and congratulated them, a Konoha Chunnin came up to Naruto saying the Hokage requested his presence.

When Naruto arrived in the office, the old man greeted him happily before turning dead serious.

"Now Ichihane-san. On your test paper, you wrote that you wanted to discuss matters on a certain snake. Can you please tell me why?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well Jiji," The Hokage's eyes widened at that name, "the name is Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it." The Sandiame's mouth was soon scraped off the floor as he got up and hugged Naruto. "Naruto, I am so glad your alive but you must tell me about what was written on your test." Naruto nodded. "Well Jiji, I've been working in the Akatsuki as a sort of double agent for some of the members along with me are planning a rebellion. Now, the Hebi was in this organization but he bailed and created the village you know as Otogakure. My guess is that during one of these stages, he plans to invade but I don't know if he has allied with any other village so get Jiraiya here for the third part at least. Now given that Orochimaru is invading, he has probably come to kill you so that leads to when he could get closest to you which is in the third exam. This means one of the kages has been killed and Orochimaru has taken his place. Along with the fact of a planned attack, he has probably placed a cursed seal on the Uchiha in order to steal his body with one of his sick jutsu so at night, I will sneak into his room and place a seal over it to repel all of it's bad energy. Now that's all I know Jiji but I'll see you around. Bye." Naruto explained before vanishing leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts.

-- End of 2nd Exam --

Five days had flown by rather fast for Naruto, Kisame, and Konan as they were always doing something. When Naruto heard that the Uchiha had made it to the tower and the Hokage confirmed that the curse seal was on him, Naruto snuck out and sealed it using Tenryuu. As all the teams stood listening to the speech, many were inwardly praying that they didn't fight Ichihane.

When the Hokage finished speaking, a sick man by the name of Gekkou Hayate stepped up. "(Cough, cough) I am sorry to tell you this but we must (Cough) hold a preliminary (Cough) round for there are to many combatants. When your name is shown on the board (Cough, cough), you must fight. Do any of you want to concede before hand though?" Hayate explained whiled counting the number of Gennin in his head. "No-one wants to concede then we will choose a person randomly to fight again (Cough)." As the board flashed through the names, it slowed down and went back and forth between Ichihane and Sasuke. After much waiting, it landed on Ichihane making many inwardly cry.

"Ok (Cough, cough), we shall begin. Those of you who (Cough) don't get your name called, please (cough) go into the stands." The board went through the names landing on Sasuke and Kabuto's teammate. The fight was rather dull to Naruto as the Uchiha's moves were rather unimpressive. Then there was Ino versus Sakura which was another dull match resulting in a tie. Finally, a match that should be fun happened…or not. Keisei literally toyed with Kiba before temporarily paralyzing him with an Ijutsu. Then Ichibousenri got his turn and, well, Kabuto's other teammate never made it after the sword split him in half making a few inexperienced ninja empty their stomachs. Finally, his turn came up against Rock Lee.

"So Lee. All you can use is Taijutsu, correct?" Ichihane asked his opponent. Lee nodded sadly. "Yes, it is true. It a most un-youthful condition but I have bettered myself in what I can use!" The spandex-clad warrior yelled to the heavens. "Well Lee, to make the playing ground even, I too, shall use only Taijutsu. Now, let us begin" Ichihane said going into the Kage-Yubai style. "Yosh!" Lee shouted going into the Goken stance.

With a burst of speed, Lee rushed towards a ready Ichihane. When he was in range, Lee launched a barrage of kicks and punches that were blocked but still caused Ichihane to wince in pain. 'Kid packs a punch.' He thought while grabbing his opponents' leg before palm-striking the chest. This attack sent the spandex wearer back a bit but he soon recovered and re-launched his attack. Blow for blow, they traded. Neither Lee nor Ichihane gave any ground until the mask wearer knocked Lee back into a wall.

As Lee staggered away from the cracked wall, his sensei Maito Gai spoke out, " LEE! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE YOUR WEIGHTS OFF!" The sentence made some people deaf in the ear but the mini-Gai nodded. He reached under his leg warmers before pulling out said weights. He held them at his side till he released them.

**BOOM!**

The weights hit the floor leaving decent sized craters and kicking up quite a bit of dust. Many people stared bug-eyed at the bushy-browed kid. Those had to weigh a ton. Lee quickly did a few experiment punches and kicks to get ready. Then he took off, becoming a blur to the Gennin, heading straight towards a startled Ichihane. When the punch to his midsection connected, Ichihane lurched forward. But Lee wasn't done yet though as he took his fist out of the masked-boys' gut and open palmed his chin. This strike did more then just lifting him into the air for it unlocked the mask that shot off and landed in Keisei's hands. Most of the women population got a blush on their face at seeing his face, especially from a certain Kumo kunoichi. About halfway to the ceiling, Ichihane spun mid-flight before vanishing only to reappear in front of a bewildered Lee. Taking the opportunity, Ichihane landed a haymaker on Lee followed closely by a knee to the gut and an elbow to the upper back. As he opened his eyes after casting a no-handed Genjutsu on the Sharingan, many people looked on curious at the eyes. Could this be his kekkai genkai?

"Lee, you revealed my trump card so you better go all out." Ichihane said grabbing Lee by his hair to then throw him at the wall. When Lee was out far enough to see his sensei, he looked towards him to see if he approved. Gai nodded his head yes as his pupil's opponent was indeed all that and a bag of chips. Well that's how Gai would word it anyway.

"Ichihane, my sensei has given me the go ahead so prepare yourself!" And with the warning given, he began, "Hachimon: Kaimon: Kyumon: Seimon: Shomon: Tomon: Kai!" Lee shouted releasing five of the inner gates. The ground around the green-clad boy began to shake and some small stones lifted into the air at the shear amount of chakra released. The chakra became visible and swirled around Lee like a whirlpool as his skin became red and veins showed. A green aura encased him as he lowered himself into a running position. When he took off, he vanished out of sight with the ground tearing up behind him. "Kuso! This is gonna hurt!" Ichihane said before Lee kicked him into the air using Konoha Senpu. The amount of dust kicked up by just that one move was huge as the floor exploded making a sort of dust super nova. Everyone shielded his or her face to avoid stray rubble as Ichihane appeared out of the dust cloud. Lee appeared above him before hitting him making a sonic boom like effect at the shear intensity. Lee again appeared right behind his opponent again attacking followed by 24 equally fast attacks. On the 25th attack, Lee cocked his fist back as he got closer to Ichihane before disappearing a foot away. He reappeared with his fist firmly lodged in his opponents gut while placing a wrap in his clothing. As Ichihane went flying towards the ground, his body suddenly snapped down before settling. Looking up, he found Lee holding a hand wrap with an open palm and stomp ready.

'Neji. This was a secret move to defeat you. But I will show it to you for I must defeat my opponent!'

Lee gave a tug on the wrap pulling Ichihane up at blinding speed, "This is the end! Ura Renge!" Lee shouted delivering the palm and stomp creating the biggest of the sonic booms and launching Ichihane, who had unloaded a large amount of blood from his mouth while his eyes dulled somewhat, plummeting down at rocket speeds. At the point of collision, another super nova dust cloud kicked up blocking the view. Lee rolled outside of the cloud back to normal but winded and bruised. When the cloud cleared, Ichihane lay in a small crater lined with cracks. He had blood leaking from his mouth and that slightly dull look in his eyes making Keisei worry.

'Please be alright, please be alright.' She thought.

"Hmm, I don't think (Cough) Ichihane-san will be getting up after (cough) that. Shousha—" Hayate never finished as Ichihane interrupted amazing many.

"You even finish that sentence and your head will be shoved so far up your own ass that it won't even be funny. And know this; I don't make idle threats." He spoke rather raggedly as he slowly sat up while Keisei sighed in relief. His vision was blurred, his balance was whack, and his body felt like it was pounded on for ten years. This was bad.

"Unbelievable, Ichihane-san." Lee said in awe. "Get used to it cus I won't give up until I die. For that is my nindo, my ninja way!" Ichihane proclaimed before charging Lee delivering a knockout punch as Lee was too exhausted to defend. "Good match Lee-san. You definitely earned my respect." Ichihane said only to be stopped by Hayate when he headed for the stands, "I am sorry but you must stay as your second match has been chosen."

'Just my luck.' Was the pain-ridden thought as he went back to his side of the arena?

"Nii Yugito, will you please come down for your match." Just as that was said, the Kumo kunoichi who wanted Ichihane jumped out of the stands and landed gracefully. Well, with more grace then the teal-haired boy at the moment. She was a blonde about a year older then himself. Her hair was in a low ponytail while she wore a purple top similar to Keisei's showing off her mid-rift, black ANBU pants, a glove on her right hand, and a ninja-to ready to be drawn from her waist. Her eyes had an odd pupil for it was slit but not completely. A kunai pouch was fastened on her right thigh.

"You sure you want to fight, Ichihane-kun?" She asked in a silky-sweet voice. He just sighed as he absorbed the metal from his Narukuhotsuba onto his right arm while forming it into a finger-wide blade at his wrist, "Here's a little life lesson I've been taught. Life's a bitch then you die." And so his second fight began…

Rin'negan no Naruto: Ninja Collapse chapter 3

Sanbi and Chunnin Exams

Finished

A/N: Finally finished. I think I did pretty well on it but it's up to you guys. You get to decide that. R&R.

(1)-Hisan Kyohaku or Flying Star

(2)-Byakushu-minami or White Scarlet of the South

(3)-Ichihane Takaitenshi or One-winged Death Angel

(4)-Keisei Tenka or Beauty Descent from Heaven

(5)-Ichibousenri Getsuei or The Boundless Ocean Moon

(6)-Kyuuzou Seken or Explosion World

—Jutsu List—

Kuroken- Dark Blade; Part of Kage-Yubai Kenjutsu style

Raishuu Sha-kusukin- Attack of Shark skin

Kinen Omoi-waipu- Memory Mind Wipe

Mokuton: Oni Fuujikomeru Hayashi- Wood Element: Demon Containment Forest

Hiro Bansho: Boka no Jutsu- Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention

Tama-houmen: Kane Kobushi- Bullet Release: Metal Fist (A/N: Idea came from Big O)

Goken- Iron Fist

Hachimon: Kaimon: Kyumon: Seimon: Shomon: Tomon- Eight Gates: Gates of Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, and Limit

Ura Renge- Reverse Lotus

Ja Ne!


End file.
